Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bicycle seat.
Description of Related Art
A bicycle seat is one of the most important parts of a bicycle touching a rider riding the bicycle. The fit of a bicycle seat and the adjustment of a rider's position on the bicycle have close relationships with the rider's overall performance, riding posture and body gravity.
Prior arts attempt to solve this problem of rider's positioning on the bicycle seat. Some manufacturers and designers install a spring support element under the bicycle seat, so that the sore buttocks or tail bone of rider can avoid shock. However, the spring support element will cause resetting shock and pressure to the buttocks or the tail bone of the rider who sitting on the bicycle seat for extended periods of time.
As is known, another bicycle seat is improved by arranging a padding, in which the padding generally is formed from a soft material, and the padding is deformed by a sitting pressure. However, the padding has a large amount of deformation under pressure. The padding is not always suitable to provide a comfortable characteristic to the rider. Furthermore, this kind of “padding” apparatus is usually designed to be softer and thicker. But the padding is too thick to fit the needs of those who need adequate support to finish a long cycling. When the padding has supported a rider for a long time, the padding will increase friction area and prolonged friction to the buttocks or the tail bone of the rider.
On the other hand, if a padding is designed to be hard and thin, the padding will reduce the friction area and cause prolonged friction to the buttocks or the tail bone. However, when the padding has supported a rider for a long time, the padding will cause the pain from concentrated and prolonged pressure to a buttocks or a tail bone of the rider.